Soaring Winds Ch 1
by Angel of Hate 14
Summary: You've all seen either the original Naruto with the same tricks in the PJ world or a godlike him but this one is just a mini minato armed with some of the most powerful things from his world and a twist to his past he will show Kronos and any threat to his friends true pain. Armed with a harem of girls and his weapons will The Gods survive? Strong Eventually Godlike Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back….. yet again this time hopefully to stay but I got a temporary laptop and I hope you all enjoy this new story**

**This story will sorta of be like the Conjuring where it makes hints at the Annabelle doll but doesn't explain it's past until the next movie Annabelle. I would go into detail to explain but I currently am pressed on time so I'll let you find out if you don't understand comment and i'll explain next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Naruto was bored and that was a bad thing for those around him, since when he got bored he normally attacked things, sure he was a cold, heartless, psychopath but even he hated hurting things or people undeserving of his wrath. Sure he could regrow things with Mokuton but that would require him to use energy and he didn't want to risk him knowing he was alive yet. Just as he was about to draw his blade he sensed a familiar energy and with his advanced hearing heard a familiar cry of " For Zeus!", with that set in my mind he began to race towards the battle hoping to cure his boredom. He got to the battle just in time to see silver arrows fly and hit what he could see as a manticore in the shoulder. He narrowed his eyes as he looked out for the source while ignoring all else and his eyes landed out two particular girls one with long flowing red hair reaching her mid back, silver eyes that reflected the moon and had wisps of yellow in them. He looked upon the other girl who had long black hair and a simple crescent moon hairclip these girls were Zoe Nightshade and Artemis Goddess of the Moon they were also his girlfriends before he died. He zoned back to real life to see the manticore about to attack Annabeth , at this point he decided to make his self known as he saw that Manticore lay his hands on one of the few people he cared for. With narrowed eyes Naruto quickly threw a marked kunai into the feet of the Manticore, eliciting a howl of pain from it before he warped to and swiftly kicked the Manticore off the cliff behind it and rescuing Annabeth. He had heard bridal style looking down at her with his ringed eyes and couldn't help but smirk at the jealousy, awe, and shock he was getting from the people around him.<p>

**With Annabeth**

**Annabeth was in shock one minute she was about to be killed by next she's in the strong arms of someone. She looked up and widened into the mystery man's eyes and almost cried when she saw the rippled eyes with the three tomeo swirling slowly on the first ring. She couldn't stop herself from shouting out her next words, " N-Naruto!", to which he smirked at.**

**With O**thers

Everyone was shocked, one minute they were in shock about to see a horrible fate become of Annabeth, and then next they are looking at the back and said man who is wearing a simple high collared black shirt with a fan like symbol on his back and a longsword that is sideways put on his back at his waist. Each person had their own reaction to Annabeth's shout of "N-naruto!".

Percy felt jealous for a reason he couldn't explain

Zoe and Artemis both felt shocked

Grover looked as if he was about to cry

And Thalia well once she got over her shock she marched over and slapped Naruto hard before crying in his chest

No one but Naruto could hear what she was saying

**With Naruto**

He had expected the slap from Thalia but when she started crying his eyes softened from there ice cold to a freezer cold. "I'm sorry… I thought you were dead…. WHERE WERE YOU!" was all Thalia kept saying. He answered her with the simple answer of "dead I'll explain later I promise", with that Thalia walked away trying to act like she never cried so he simply chuckled and looked towards Artemis and Zoe who both gave him looks saying we shall talk later. He walked over to Grover and smiled at the satyr and said " so you finally got your horns?", to which Grover smirked and said "you're not the only one who had to get stronger over time". He returned Grover's smirk with his own before it turned into a frown and he said "what is it you want Perseus?", only for said boy to glare at him and say " who are you and how do you know everyone here ?". Naruto settled his ringed eyes upon Percy but before he could speak most likely a threat, the voice of Artemis broke his concentration " Naruto to my tent we must talk and Zoe tend to the wounded and gather the kids things then journey to my tent we must deal with Naruto". While Naruto knew this conversation was coming he wasn't prepared for it so all he did was sigh and follow her to her tent.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you all think? and sorry for cutting off so quick but i'm pressed for time and I want to upload a new chapter of Naruto's Hate Hitomi's Will<strong>

**Anyway with this story I'm going to make Naruto powerful not godlike just yet but i'm going to ease my way in this is going to be a four girl harem **

**So far the girls are Artemis, Zoe, and Thalia. I need help on the fourth girl and for those wondering how he got a harem with these girls well i'm going to find a way to explain that later **

**BTW my Naruto's clothes has the clothes Sasuke wears during the war minus the purple Obi **

**Imagine he is a mini Minato with the Juubi's eyes a little bit of knowledge of Mokuton and a little of Fire Style so read to find out more about his abilities**

**Read and Review!**

**Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I don't know how long this story will be it will be kinda short cause I'm skipping over the labyrinth book cause I didn't like it much sorry but after the whole war with Kronos I'm adding in my own extra plot. I also have figured out the final girl thanks to some help from CrimsonFox 16 so I'm giving him his credit for helping. **

* * *

><p>As Naruto sat within Artemis's tent he couldn't meet her piercing gaze, so he began to twirl a hirashin kunai waiting for Zoe to go come into the cabin, he however didn't have to wait long as she appeared. He sighed in relief until he saw her angry scowl and he waited for the first question, it came from Artemis who asked "why, why!?" with tears in her eyes. He sighed and simply replied " as you know, I died for Thalia that day on the hill don't know why father didn't bless me as a tree but Hades brought me back he said I was needed". " Naruto while I allowed you to have multiple… women even though i am against it since you are the last of the Uchiha I will allow it but only four women and you already have three" Artemis spoke while Zoe glanced at her boyfriend and her leader before she sighed. Artemis quickly looked up and spoke to Zoe to go get the boy Percy and the girl Zoe, while she was gone Naruto spoke up " don't try to recruit the girl beloved, she has a family a little brother and that would be cruel", at this Artemis sighed and the three walked in.<p>

Percy's POV

"Join us, Percy Jackson," the goddess said.

I sat across from her on the tent floor. The goddess studied me, which made me uncomfortable. She had such old eyes for a young girl.

"Are you surprised by my age?" she asked.

"Uh… a little."

"I could appear as a grown woman, or a blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of my Hunters, and all young maidens for whom I am patron, before they go astray."

"Go astray?" I asked.

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure. Forget themselves."

"Oh."

Zoe sat down at Artemis's right. She glared at me as if all the stuff Artemis had just said was my fault, like I'd invented the idea of being a guy. "You must forgive my Hunters if they do not welcome you," Artemis said. "It is very rare that we would have boys in this camp. Boys are usually forbidden to have any contact with the Hunters. The last one to see this camp…" She looked at Zoe. "Which one was it?"

"That boy in Colorado," Zoe said. "You turned him into a jackalope."

"Ah, yes." Artemis nodded, satisfied. "I enjoy making jackalopes. At any rate, Percy, I've asked you here so that you might tell me more of the manticore. Bianca has reported some of the… mmm, disturbing things the monster said. But she may not have understood them. I'd like to hear them from you."

And so I told her.

When I was done, Artemis put her hand thoughtfully on her silver bow. "I feared this was the answer."

Zoe sat forward. "The scent, my lady?"

"Yes."

"What scent?" I asked.

"Things are stirring that I have not hunted in millennia," Artemis murmured. "Prey so old I have nearly forgotten."

She stared at me intently. "We came here tonight sensing the manticore, but he was not the one I seek. Tell me again, exactly what Dr. Thorn said."

"Um, 'I hate middle school dances.'"

"No, no. After that."

"He said somebody called the General was going to explain things to me."

Zoe's face paled. She turned to Artemis and started to say something, but Artemis raised her hand.

"Go on, Percy," the goddess said.

"Well, then Thorn was talking about the Great Stir Pot—"

"Stirring," Bianca corrected.

"Yeah. And he said, 'Soon we shall have the most important monster of all—the one that shall bring about the downfall of Olympus.'"

The goddess was so still she could've been a statue.

"Maybe he was lying," I said. Artemis shook her head. "No. He was not. I've been too slow to see the signs. I must hunt this monster."

Zoe looked like she was trying very hard not to be afraid, but she nodded. "We will leave right away, my lady."

"No, Zoe. I must do this alone."

"But, Artemis—"

"This task is too dangerous even for the Hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me."

"As… as you wish, my lady."

I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof I need to convince the Council of the Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" I asked.

Artemis gripped her bow. "Let us pray I am wrong."

"Can goddesses pray?" I asked, because I'd never really thought about that. A flicker of a smile played across Artemis's lips. "Before I go, Percy Jackson, I have a small task for you." " See to it that my hunters get to Camp half-blood safely along with Naruto over there who will cause no problems right beloved?" she asked as Naruto quickly nodded scared and she smiled before standing and saying "now I must summon a ride from my brother.

Regular POV

Naruto sighed as Apollo finally pulled up and Artemis explained the situation before he had to dodge a fireball from Apollo. "Apollo I'm sorry! I didn't know the kid was your favorite daughter besides she came on to me!" Naruto cried as he dodged another

fireball until Artemis told the two to stop so Apollo sighed and turned his car into a bus everyone got in. As Naruto took his seat Thalia sat next to him and layed on his shoulder while Apollo began to make jokes " don't worry guys Zeus won't send us out of the sky, his two favorite kids are on board, so who wants to drive?". At this Naruto raised his hand and raced his way to the front while leaving a clone holding Thalia while he climbed in the driver's seat and hit the gas for fun. While he was boring on the gas the others were beginning to freak out as they were slammed into the back of the bus while Percy wished he had taken the jump off the cliff with Thorn. Just as he got near Camp- Half Blood he decided to scare Chiron and crash the bus since Apollo tried to roast him. Once they were about to crash the clone got up and went to Percy and said " Percy for all the times you have endangered my loved ones have a nice swim!", before Percy could understand Naruto threw him from a thousand feet into the air toward the camp's lake and dispelled himself. The real Naruto grinned from the info and pulled up at the last second and said " hope you all had a nice ride on Naruto's Ride of Hell, have a good day and get out!". With that he began to walk to the big house to wait for Percy and the others while the others went to get settled in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for ending so early but I'm getting tired and need to plan out the rest while finding a way to get to the capture the flag and the quest without it being too boring so read and review let you know what you think<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long with a update, school takes a lot outta me and before I begin I would like to thank for his help in my fanfiction writing so shoutout to you and I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Once Naruto stepped foot in the Big House and explained to Chiron how he was alive and the Bianca siblings he only had to wait ten minutes before the others and a surprisingly dry Percy, before he remembered Percy was Poseidon's son. At that moment, Percy spotted Naruto before glaring at him and grabbing his collar and pushing him against the wall. Naruto for his part simply stared at Percy's glare with a smirk before replying "if you wish to fight we can during the capture the flag game, I'll side with the hunters". As confusion washed over Percy's face, Naruto simply teleported to his cabin while Percy looked to Chiron in confusion. Voicing his thoughts, Percy asked " Chiron we don't have enough people for capture the flag and what does he mean join the hunter's side?" " he means that anytime the hunter's visit there is a capture the flag game between us and them for fun" was Chiron's reply before walking away.<p>

Percy looked outside in thought before realizing it was getting late and dropped the Bianca siblings at the Hermes cabin before going to his own cabin to get some sleep.

Naruto's POV Zeus Cabin

Once I teleported inside the cabin, I sighed as I saw the giant statue of my father before calling out to the statue " dad we don't talk much but I gotta ask you a question, do you make everything involving you big to overcompensate for something?". After I asked that a distant rumbling could be heard but I ignored it and simply stripped to my boxers to go take a shower. As I sat in the shower I couldn't help but start thinking about Artemis, I may not get to see her very often but I've always felt more a connection to her than anyone else in my life as the water cascaded down my body cleaning me. After a while of just thinking, I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist to go to bed when I was tackled and I knew who was instantly by the feel of her energy. I turned and spoke "Thalia, let me go" only for her to straddle my hips and lean down and kiss me. I wanted to push her off but she started grinding on my hips and I felt blood rushing down to my lower region when she kissed me again. After the second kiss however it felt forced and I felt something wrong, at that moment I activated the Juubi's eye and saw a genjutsu on her so with a simple burst of energy I dispelled it. She fell asleep in my arms instantly so I took her to her bed before thinking who could have a strong enough will to force her to do this. After a while I fell asleep my self and while normally nightmares don't plague me tonight was a different story.

_Dream/Nightmare_

_I sat there shocked at seeing the body of my childhood friend Sakura hurt by the boy she loved. Before she called out to me_

"_Ugh! Naruto get out of here you're no match" _

" _No I won't leave you behind i'll face him on my own if I have to" _

"_Sasuke I know you're there come out and lets end this like a true warrior"_

" _Fine your lose fool"_

_As me and Sasuke began to charge up our most powerful attacks and we ran at one another and with shouts of _

"_Chidori!"_

"_Stardust Breaker!" _

_Dream Over_

Once that was done, I woke up in a cold sweat remembering the final fight between me and Sasuke. Looking around, I quickly realized I overslept! big time the game started in ten minutes. Seeing no other option I quickly grabbed my black shinobi sandals, a pair of black pants with kunai pouch, and a granola bar. Running as fast as I could towards the forest where the game would be I was glad to see the campers and hunters waiting together before I tripped on a branch in my haste and was sent falling into the clearing.

Everyone else's POV

The hunters were nervous waiting for Naruto to arrive, sure they could win without him but having their lady's and Zoe's beloved fighting by your side would be fun.

The campers were overjoyed hoping Naruto would oversleep and not show up and give them a fair chance at winning, while Percy was waiting for Naruto to have his match he didn't care much about the game.

Just as Chiron was about to give the first bell to start the person on everyone's mind fell into view literally before catching himself showing he was shirtless. This caused many girls to blush,the Aphrodite girls to drool at the site of his physique, Zoe to smirk and have a slight blush, the men to feel envious, Chiron to sigh at his antics, and Percy to smirk at the chance to fight him.

At this point Chiron blew the conch to begin the game while Naruto ran towards Percy and shouting the hunters "do what you normally do Percy's mine!", causing Percy to do the same with the campers. Once the two boys met in the center they simply clashed blades with Percy struggling to support Naruto's strength and Naruto to smirk at Percy's skill. As Naruto pulled back to make space Percy rushed forward and kept Naruto on the defensive until Naruto found an opening and kicked Percy in the chest hard. As Percy rolled Naruto noticed Zoe coming with the flag and couldn't help but sigh at the fact him and Percy couldn't settle the fight like he wanted. Percy noticing this too growled and ran at Naruto to get one more blow in before something happened that froze the whole camp in fear.

Everyone looking to the left noticed the Oracle of Delphi approaching Naruto and no one moved until Chiron muttered " by the gods she's never left the attic". As soon as she got within arms reach of Naruto her image shimmered into that of a weakened sweating Artemis. This sight caused Naruto to worry and grow angry so he approached the oracle and said "where is Artemis?". At his the question the Oracle began to recite a prophecy which left a screeching sound in everyones head.

_You must fight for the one you Love_

_Travel West and face the Dove_

_One shall perish_

_Campers and Hunters Prevail_

_Not even you can face this one without feeling Pale_

With her words said the Oracle collapsed back to the ground while Chiron sent Percy and Grover to put her back in the attic Naruto quickly walked to the Big House to wait for the others. Once Percy and Grover got back they came to the scene of Zoe in Naruto's lap whispering to him, Thalia glaring at Zoe, Annabeth smiling, and everyone else waiting for them to start the meeting. As soon as Naruto saw them he spoke up "idk why I'm still here I'll pick a group of hunters and campers and go west for Artemis" "it's not that simple we need to look at how many people and the other parts of the quest" Chiron replied. "You're right but let's hurry up Artemis needs me" Naruto sighed out as Percy grew an idea and voiced it " Love and Dove are together and isn't the lucky number of Aphrodite 6 for the 6 months she gets with Adonis". "Ok, so we need three people I choose myself, Thalia, Percy, Zoe, Gaia, and Ramona as my six" Naruto said after a minute of thinking. At this Annabeth looked sad before he explained that "you could get hurt and out of everyone here if you got hurt it would hurt me the most" and she smiled at him."Thats fine and all but what about the one shall perish? that sounds rather nasty don't you think" Dionysius butted in only for a deathly cold aura to wash over the room causing him to look up sweating. "You may mean good Mr.D but now is not the time for your jokes or I will make you fade" Naruto said glaring as his Juubi's eye activated and the image of a ten tailed wolf with the same eyes appeared behind him.

At this Naruto calmed down and said " we are leaving at six tomorrow no one be late or we are going without you" before he walked off to get some rest. Everyone followed suit and all went to their cabins except for Percy as someone by the lake called to him.

Percy's POV Lake

I waited for the person who called me when I saw Apollo appear before me and say the words "Percy I can't stay long I'll help out along the way but please save my sister I can't tell Naruto right now it will make him feel worse". At that he disappeared as fast as he came leaving me dazed before I headed to my own cabin as well to get some rest.

Everyone's POV Camp Van

Everyone was assembled and waiting except for Percy while Naruto was talking to Thalia and he said "if we see Luke, I'm going to fight him I have to see if he can be saved from the darkness or end him don't forget he was my friend too". At this Thalia grew was fed up with waiting so she growled and said "we're leaving Percy's too l-" before a shout of "wait I'm coming!" was heard and everyone turned to see Percy running down the hill. He looked spooked so everyone piled in the van while Zoe started driving before they found out Zoe driving was hazardous to themselves and to others so Naruto got in the driver's seat.

As he was driving he felt as if someone was watching him so looking around he spotted on top of a building a few blocks away. Activating his Juubi's eye to get a better view all he saw was this person disappear inside a swirling vortex before thinking _who is he? and was he really there or am i losing it?._ As he began driving more towards the west he realized he knew of nowhere west to actually go before his senses picked up on something wrong. Not knowing what to do he yelled "hold on" before swerving hard to the right avoiding a explosion that flipped the whole van over causing him to kick his door open and look out to see a face he never thought he would see again. "Hello fool, it's been quite a while right?" as the others began to crawl out of the van he replied with a smirk "yes it has, but Kronos must be desperate if he dug you outta your grave right Sasuke?". These words infuriated the now named Sasuke before he smirked and reached for his blade before he dashed out of existence, when he was next seen again he had his blade poised to end Percy's life . Before, he could bring the blade down however Naruto jumped in the way and blocked the strike with his blade and said "your fight is with me and guys the teme was blocking our path to the museum for a reason get in there and find out what's going on". As Zoe was about to protest she saw the look in his eyes, the looks of his seriousness causing her to gulp and pull the others to the museum. Seeing this Sasuke smirked and said "playing babysitter now? no matter I'll end you here and now" before kicking Naruto away and charging at him. "Fine then no more talking this time you're staying dead!" Naruto replied before rushing Sasuke with his sword drawn.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed so read and review so I can make it better no flaming<strong>

**I showed a small brief flashback of Naruto's past today **

**And no I'm not bashing Percy Next chapter will explain why I'm being so hard on him**

**Oh yeah and sorry about the no Lemon i'm still new so it will be a lil before a lemon **

**So Ja Ne**


	4. AN Important So Read

Angel here, Anyway sorry for it only being a author's note but life is in my way so Chapter 4 should be up this weekend at the most next weekend so to make up for this It's going to be big and action packed and may wrap up the Titan's curse ark (It's short ik I'm sorry T_T) but anyway I plan to start including weapons at this point So I've begun drawing them out as well so I can show you all

But anyway start reviewing in dept So i can make changes where necessary and make my story better I also need a beta for this story so PM if you want to be it. Sorry for rambling and if anyone has any ideas on Naruto's Hate Hitomi's Will PM kinda at a block

Ja Ne


End file.
